False Parenthood
by StiYulover16
Summary: Sting creates a rumor about him and Yukino that leads to a huge misunderstanding. "Sting-sama! I am NOT pregnant! Don't lie to your guild Mates!


I ran down the busy streets to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall as fast as my swift legs could carry me, looking back every few minutes to make sure I wasn't being followed. The Guild soon came into view and I tugged my hood over my head and casually walked in without hesitating. I spotted Mirajane speaking with Lucy and Erza and quickly jogged over.

"Mirajane-sama," I drawled out tapping on her arm softly. I gained the attention of the three wizards and pulled back my hood to reveal my identity.

"Yukino? What's wrong? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked taking my arm.

"Is there a problem back at Sabertooth?" Erza asked getting off her stool.

"Are Sting-kun and Rouge-kun treating you well?" Mirajane turned serious al of a sudden, placing down a mug that she was polishing. "Did they force you to do something you didn't want to? We'll teach them a lesson."

I waved my hands in front of them to calm them down. "No, you've got it all wrong! I-it's just that... I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"D-do you mind if I stay with you for a while? Sting-sama has been acting weird lately and said... Something that wasn't true about me." I fidgeted with a strand of my hair. "No one wants to talk to me and it's embarrassing."

The Guild's bartender had a faint purple glow around her. Her smile was present as ever but her aura turned murderous. "Sting-kun? What did he say? I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding Yukino-chan. Would you like me to speak with him?"

Lucy let out a shriek and grabbed on to Mira's arm as she made her way to the errors leading outside. Erza had already ex-equipped into her Empress of Lightning armor and followed behind the other two. I ran in front of them to stop them.

"No, that won't be necessary Mirajane-sama! It wasn't an awful rumor. More like a confusing one."

"Come on let's go to Lucy's house. We could discuss it more privately there." Erza said after I made no move to tell the what the rumor said.

Lucy only sighed and led the way.

".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."..".".".".".".".".".".".".".".

We were seated in Lucy's living room area with steaming mugs of hot chocolate placed in front of us and a slice of cheesecake. I narrated quietly after they all settled down calmly and stopped trying to go and murder my Master. I began to narrate what had happened...

 _I was seated at the bar located near the poolside helping Vani, our bartender, fulfill orders and clear away tables. It was a peaceful afternoon and the pool was littered with wizards who were relaxing along the pool or splashing about with fellow guild mates._

 _Vani and I were talking about her seven year old daughter when a Mist Manipulating Mage named River put his arm around me and sat on the stool next to me, pulling me into him_.

 _"Hey Yukino!" He ruffled my hair playfully. "Long time no see. You've been going on a lot of missions lately. We've missed your enchanting presence."_

 _I laughed at his wording and swatted his hand away. "Enchanting you say? Thank you River-sama, but I don't think my presence is enchanting." From the corner of my eye I noticed Sting enter and look around, scanning the perimeter in search for someone._

 _He huffed and tightened his hold on me. "You have no idea, love. the effect you have on us males."_

 _Vani laughed behind me at my flustered expression and Soren, River's close friend joined the hug and poked my ribs several times. Some other guild member joined in creating a ruckus and laughing mirthfully together. They all held me that way for a while and tickled me_.

 _I caught Sting walking rather tensely towards our group. His teeth were clenched and his eyes narrowed into slits. He didn't look pleased to see the huge commotion we were all causing. I tried wording out my problem but only laughed harder as the tickling continued._

 _"Yukino-chan I love you!"_

 _"Marry me!"_

 _"Let us make lovely children together!"_

 _I laughed at all their silly comments. They sure loved messing with me. I lost sight of Sting and brushed it off begged Vani for some help. She shot me a look and ignored me chuckling to herself. That's when I heard it. A sound that made the whole guild quiet._

 _"Roar of the White Dragon!"_

 _There was a blinding flash of light and everyone holding me were blown away. Sting stood there mouth slightly ajar and with a satisfied look on his face. His angered expression never fading. He stalked over towards me and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him and tossing me over his shoulder._

 _"Sting-sama!" I breathed out stunned._

 _"Master Sting!" The rest cried out._

 _He ignored us and hopped onto the bar table and glowered at everyone. his glare especially locked on a certain Mist Mage. "Listen up ya bastards! There will be none of that towards Yukino!" He exclaimed loudly. "I beat you all to it. She is pregnant with my children! I want you all to keep your fucking hands to yourself and I will not hesitate to show you my skills personally if anyone dares disobey my orders!"_

 _Everyone just stared back at him, shocked. Sting has never acted this way before. He had always been somewhat protective over me; even going to the extreme measures of punching his best friend when he had accidentally groped me. But this was new._

 _"Is that clear?!" He bellowed._

 _"Yes Master!" Everyone hollered._

 _He then proceeded to walk out with me still latched onto his shoulder. I squirmed and protested all the way to his office, my anger building by the second. He kicked the door open and slammed it shut behind him. He set me down gently on the white leather couch and stomped to his desk._

 _"Master!" I shrieked knowing he didn't like it when I called him that. "Why did you do that?! You should apologize. I am not pregnant and you shouldn't be lying to your Nakama!"_

 _He sighed and grumbled to himself. I was fuming. "Yukino-"_

 _"No! Stop it. I don't care about your reasons but you mustn't go around dictating with fear like... Like Gemma-sama."_

 _That was a wrong move_.

 _He slammed his hand on his desk and glared at me. "I am nothing like him Yukino! Do not compare me with him."_

 _I shrank back. He continued yelling. "I didn't want them abusing of your breathing space, Yukino. They were all offering things that you couldn't possibly do I-"_

 _I cut him off. "What?! Sting-sama, how do you know what I want? Maybe I did want to marry one of them, maybe I do want a boyfriend. You don't know what I want!"_

 _He reached over to cup my chin with his thumb and pointer finger, bringing me close to him. "I do know what you want. I know it isn't them." He whispered softly. "You don't need them. They needed to back off."_

 _I averted my gaze from his and shoved him away slightly only to be pulled forward once more. "You aren't my owner. I am not a toy. You can't just control my life like that." I whispered._

 _"I want a family, I want to get married, I want to have children. I can't be a burden to you and Rouge-sama all my life. I have to go out on my own."_

 _"You're not a burden Yukino. Not to me and not to Rouge. There's only one person who I approve of you spending the rest of your life with." He swallowed and opened his mouth to reply when Rouge barged in without knocking. We sprung apart and put a considerable amount of distance between us._

 _Rouge looked at us amused. "Was I interrupting something?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"N-no, Rouge-sama."_

 _"Would someone please explain why everyone is saying you're pregnant Yukino? And with Sting's child?" He glanced between us and I flushed_.

 _"Sting-sama would love to explain." I said quietly. "I have no idea. I also wanted answers but he isn't giving me any." I excused myself and headed out the door._

 _"Damn it! Yukino!"_

 _I closed the door and jogged to retrieve my clothes I left at Vani's_.

"And when I got there, no one would look at me. They were afraid Sting-sama would do something to them." I finished crossing my arms.

The three Fairy Tail Wizards stared deviously at me. They shared a look and started snickering. That lasted for a while before Mira and Lucy laughed and Erza smiled knowingly. I sat there, confused by their burst.

"Lucy-sama? What's wrong? Did I say something funny?"

Erza patted my head. "No, that's not it."

"I think Sting-kun was jealous." Mira answered with a small smile.

"Mou, he reminds me of Natsu." Lucy blushed and rested a hand in her slightly swollen belly. She was thirteen weeks pregnant. "He did something similar when he asked me out."

I blushed and shook my head. "Sting-sama only thinks of me as a comrade and maybe as a friend. But that's all."

"Laxus electrocuted some gentlemen who accidentally groped Mira a long time ago." Erza started, stealing Mira's piece of cake.

Mira nodded recalling that day. "When Liana was born he wouldn't stop fussing over her. It was such a beautiful sight." She referred to her two year old daughter. "After that incident he said I was his and that night was so romantic. We didn't sleep at all! He-"

"Mira! I think that's enough! We don't want to hear how you two created Lina!" Lucy shrieked covering her ears. Ezra's eyes glazed over and she flushed and stared at Mirajane for more details.

"I'm not ready to have children yet. Jellal and I decided to wait." Erza said after a while.

I nodded and smiled. All of her close friends had found love. They got up and cleaned after themselves after Mira remembered she didn't turn off the stove back at the guild and quickly scrambled outside laughing.

They paused when they entered to see a very annoyed Rouge holding back a seething Sting. Lector and Forsch were talking with the other exceeds, ignoring the tension in the air. Everyone looked their way and more accurately, at me.

I was about to bolt when he picked me up and casually slung me over his shoulder again. I screamed and looked at my friends who were beaming at him. It was clear that they weren't going to help me.

"Get her Sting-kun!"

"Be gentle. Don't frighten her."

"You guys, that's embarrassing!"

"StiYu forever!"

"TRAITORS!" I cried. Even Rouge had surprised me with his 'be gentle.' Comment. I had no real friends.

After a few minutes of silence and surprised looks from pedestrians, Sting spoke up. "Sorry about the other day." He set me down and grabbed my hand. "I-I was jealous. I already told everyone the truth. Sorry for being an asshole."

I nodded and continued walking. He didn't continue talking. We walked down the path we used to come to Fairy Tail to head back home. Rouge said he was going to visit Mermaid Heel for an 'important' job. He was going to see Kagura, no doubt.

After about half an hour of walking we entered the guild and he led me to his office again. On the way there people were smiling slyly at me and giggling mysteriously. I paid them no mind and let myself be dragged along.

Once in his office he closed the door and sighed. "Do you accept my apologies?

"Who was the person who you approved of?" I asked ignoring his question.

His mouth twitched and a pink hue spread across his cheeks. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. He came closer to me only to ruffle my hair and sit on the couch.

"Sting-sama?"

"Yukino."

He tugged on my arm softly urging me to sit next to him. I remained standing. He groaned and tugged harder only causing me to lose my balance and land on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead tenderly. He was acting weird.

"You make me act weird." He said,

I realized I had voiced my thoughts. "Why?"

He stared at me and bluntly stated the reason. "I am in love with you."

I would have fallen off him if it wasn't for his tight embrace. "W-what?"

"You have no idea how much I love you. I love you Yukino. I love you so much it hurts when other men touch you. It angers me to think you'd choose anyone else beside me to bare you children."

I was shocked at his suggestion. "I want to give you a family, I want to be your boyfriend, I want to give you all the children you want. I want to make you happy." He whispered softly. "Because I love you."

I held my breath when he looked up. "Apology accepted?"

I nodded numbly and let him embrace me tighter. "I love your scent, I love your kindness, I love your laugh, I love your scowls." He continued, delivering a kiss for everything he loved on my nose. "I love your shyness, I love making you stutter, I love it when you say my name."

"I love you Yukino." He placed his lips against mine and held me close. I could feel his heart beat in rhythm with mine against my chest. I was too stunned to move that I didn't notice the tears leaving my eyes. It was so cliché, I cringed. He pulled away slightly to kiss them away.

"I hate you." I let out trying to look fierce.

He laughed and kissed my face all over. "I approve of no one other than myself to give you what you want."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned towards him. "I hate you." I repeated. I closed the distance between us and kissing him firmly.

He chuckled against my lips and moved them in sync with mine. "I love you too."

"I... Love you." I murmured against him finally getting the words out. "I love you Sting-sama."

Who knew faking parenthood would cause two beings to actually make it happen.


End file.
